Talk:The Sub Sinker/@comment-71.171.126.168-20130408023518
i think this is how it goes but i will be wrong just my guess and letting you guys know. the gang are at the dojo practicing,jack and kim are sparring,milton and jerry are practicing chopping three boards and rudy is in his office on his phone talking to ms.applebaum.So like what I said before jack and kim are sparring and they flip eachother in the and while in the air they were holding hands and end to the mat laughing jack-hahaha that was awesome!!! kim-haha yeah it was they look at their hands and then look at eachother rudy walks out of his officie with his phone rudy-ok honey I will take care of the munchkin,ok,I love you too,bye rudy hangs up rudy-guys I need your(looks at jack and kim weird) what are you guys doing?? jack and kim quickly let go and jump up jack-you need our what rudy-oh yeah I need your guys help especially jack and kim milton-why not jerry and I rudy-cuz you don't like changing diapers and you are afraid of them and jerry gets distracted easily. I mean he almost lost his principal's baby jerry-why are we changing diapers?? rudy-bethaney asked me if I can take care of her newpher for a few days kim-why us if she can count on you?? rudy-the truth is I don't know how to take care of a child and I want her to think that she can trust me with anything kim-well if this will make you feel better then I will help you I mean I love babies. jack-I have nothing to do and my class doesn't start till next week so sure I will help babysit rudy-thank you both so much you guys are the best jack and kim-no problem the next day jerry and randy are in class and jerry is spitting spit balls at the substitute sub-JERRY MARTINEZ YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL!!! jerry-you will do what (smiles micheavesly) sub-JERRY I WILL.....(starts to think about it) you know what i will quit (starts to laugh crazily like a maniack) HAHAHA IM FREE I TELL YOU FREE(runs out the door) jerry-yo i just made the worst sub in the world quit!! randy-dude thats awesome they high five eachother randy-jerry you should have a nick name for your braverly jerry-like what everybody starts to think about it randy-ohohoh i thought of one...how about the sub sinker jerry-i like that im officially the sub sinker randy grabs two yard sticks and they sword fight it with it milton storms in the room milton-NOT SO FAST SUB SINKER jerry-milton what are you doing? milton-its not milton its mr.krupnick jerry-what are you talking (starts to giggle) milton-i mean i am your new substitue rudy,jack and kim are waiting in the dojo kim-when is he coming i really want to see him rudy-he's coming in 2 hours ms applebaum walks in with her newpher in her arms rudy-or 2 seconds bethaney-hi pudy pie they hug bethaney-hi guys jack and kim-hey rudy-hi honey oh whats his name bethaney-oh this little guy is max rudy-hi max...can i hold him bethaney-of course and im running late to my meeting i wrote his list in this bag the time what he like and dont likes all of that. now can i have a kiss max she kisses max's cheeks and rudy was hoping the same but she gives him a hug bethaney-bye guys take care of him and don't loose sight of him kim-we won't and make your boss proud bethaney- thanks and i will. bye pudy pie i miss you rudy-i miss you too ms applebaum walks out the dojo jack-well what should we do first rudy-well lets see what max wants to do they look at max and he is sleeping on rudy's shoulder and he sets him down on the bench with his blanket. kim-well we should figure out our jobs jack-i call feeding with him kim-chilling and playing with him rudy-i guess i get to change his diaper but kim has to change his at night cuz i need my beauty sleep kim-what....fine I'll do it night but we switch every two hours deal jack and rudy-deal they do the wasibi hand shake previesily with milton and jerry milton-i mean i am your new substitue so sit down every one sits down on their seats milton-ok now i am your new substitute mr.krupnick. and jerry i will be very hard to fool so i sejest that you will behave jerry-fine 15 mins later milton is writing on the board jerry-(whispers to himself)ok lets see if he can dodge this he brought out his spit straw and spits towards milton and ducks.jerry grunts so he brought out a piece of paper from his notebook and makes a paperairplane and he thros it left flying and milton brings out his pen and throws it towards the plane and lands on the bullitonboard jerry-man he is good jerry tries one more time and brings out a whoopie cousion and he tries to put it on miltons seat and when he put it there there was a hole on his seast which causes the whoopie cushion to fall to the ground the bell rings and everyone was dismissed except for jerry milton-jerry i know what your doing and it's not working on me jerry-well then you need to quit milton-jerry im not quiting and besides this is the best day besides i have a girlfriend but why can't you be happy for me for once jerry-i guess i should previesly jack,kim and rudy are taking care of max jack and kim are playing with max and rudy went to a deli kim-tickle tickle tickle max-hahahahaha jack-peek a boo peek a boo max-hahaha max got up and thought jack and kim's hands was a puzzle so he made them hold hands kim-max what are you doing silly max-puzzle jack-puzzle hey(looks at kim and she smiles back to jack) well good job max jack high fives max with his other hand jack-oww kim-whats wrong jack-i think he slammed me too hard?? kim-what? let me try kim high fives max kim-oww you are right he slammed me too jack-alright lets get up kim-ok they let go hands and kim picks up max to the couch and they turn on the tv and jack sits next to kim with his arm touching hers kim-hey jack jack-yeah kim kim-can you get the list from the bag jack-why do you want the list? kim-so i know what shows he likes jack-ok jack gets the list and brings it to kim kim-thanks she reads the list kim-he is obsessed with the doodle bobs jack-what's the doodle bobs? kim- i guess we have to find out they flip through chanels and thy found the doodle bobs jack-oh so it's just a group of people dressed up in colorful shapes singing kim-yeah but apparently max likes it he starts dancing on kim's jack and kim start to laugh softly previesly with jerry and milton milton-jerry im not quiting this job besides this is the best day besides i have a girlfriend and why can't you be happy for me jerry-i guess i should milton-that's more like it and will you behave jerry-i guess milton-good now you are dismissed next day in class milton is grading papers and jerry is whipering to randy jerry-dude ever since milton became our substitute everything has changed how he acted our friendship everything randy-well i don't know i guess your gonna have to except it jerry-i can't randy-well at least try cuz im afraid of him now jerry-well im gonna get milton back from mr.krupnick then randy-you can try but i don't know if it will work jerry-oh its gonna work it will work previesly jack and kim are watching the doodle bobs with max and rudy walks in with a huge sub(sandwhich and you know what i mean from the pics above us) kim-rudy why do you have a huge sandwhich rudy-it's our dinner jack-what made you think that you would pick up a large sandwhich rudy-well i was about to pick up chinese until i saw a sign that said free sub so instead of paying a i got a sandwhich that was free kim-ok then jack-rudy do you want to play with max rudy-sure let me put down this sub on the counter he sets it down on the counter rudy-hi goochi goochi goo max pushes rudy and he ends up sitting on the sub jack-well im not gonna eat dinner then kim-same here rudy-come on guys its not that bad he takes a piece and he hands it to max rudy-max do you want some butt sub it's delicious max takes it out of his hand and eats it jack-i guess he likes it well kim and i are going to get chinese food we will be right back rudy-NO!! you can't leave me here with max i'll loose him kim-rudy it's just a block away you will be fine i promise rudy-ok jack and kim left previesly with rudy and milton the next day and the bell rings everyone leaves but jerry (again) jerry-mr.krupnick can i talk to you milton-of course jerry-i just want to tell you that if milton was here then i just want to tell him that i am sorry that i didn't support him enough and i should give him more respect and he isn't just a nerd to me he is a very generous friend that i ever met and im glad that im freinds with him and i wish milton was here so i can talk to him about anything just bro im sorry about all thoses years iv been mean to you please come back i need you thank you mr.krupnick for listening jerry left the classroom milton's pov-wow did jerry actually mean that i guess he did beacues that was nice and long oh my gosh!!! he did man i think i should quit jerry is a good friend bt sometimes he can be defected but i will surprise him with mr.krupnick or milton. milton is in the principals office principal-mr.krupnick what are you doing here? milton-i need to talk to you principal-what is it you can tell me anything milton-i don't exactly want to be a subtitute anymore principal-why?? milton-well it's not jerry its me i mean i love the kids its just i feel more comftrable being a student than being a teacher principal-well im fine with that if thats what you want then i would too milton-thanks your the best principal smiles at milton and he leaves the office previesly with jack,kim,rudy, and max rudy-oh good you guys are back jack-rudy it was 15 mins rudy-that was the longest 15 mins i ever waited kim-yawwwwn gosh im tired jack-where are we gonna sleep rudy-you two are gonna sleep on the couch together and im gonna sleep in my office there is a mattress in my closet kim-where's max gonna sleep rudy-i dont know.... with you guys jack-ok they went to sleep,rudy went inside his office watching bobby wasibi nana was a ninga and jack and kim set max to sleep and thy went to the couch,kim laid down sideways and jack laid down sideways with her wrapping his arm around her stomach holding on to his arm and together they were snuggiling it is 2:00 in the morning and max starts crying kim gets up kim-really i just changed you at midnight and 2 hours ago jack-kim i got this you go rest while i change him kim-thanks jack jack gets up and kiss kim on the head then went to change max jack returns with max's and his new fresh diaper,puts him to sleep then went back to snuggling with kim previesly with jerry and milton jerry is at his locker and milton comes up to him milton-hey jerry jerry-goodmorning mr krupnick milton-im not mr.krupnick anymore i am back to milton jerry-YO I MISSED YOU BRO jerry hugs milton milton-i thought what you said about me yesturday and thank you i appreciated that very much jerry-but wait who is our substitute now since you quit milton shrugs and went to class with jerry previesly with rudy,jack,kim and max jack and kim woke up and went to get breakfast for max and rudy is still sleeping kim-ok max jack and i are going to get french toast sticks alright stay here ok max nods with his puppy eyes jack-hey we will be back ok max nods and hugs them both kim and jack-awwwww kim-ok bye they return in 15 mins and the dojo is a mess and rudy is up in the bathroom kim-whoa what happen in here jack-i don't know i will ask rudy kim-ok im gonna cut up some french toast sticks for max jack-ok jack walks over to max jack-wow you have my chin(looks closer)wow you even have kim and i eyes and you have kim's hair and my toes huh rudy-jack what happen in here!!! jack-i dont know but we came in here and it was like this rudy-do you think he did it jack-maybe kim comes in with cut up pieces of french toast sticks kim-here you go enjoy max starts eating kim- rudy what happen in here everyone starts a arument and max is finished and he punches a dummy and kicks off his head and everyone saw it th time jack-did he just... rudy-yep kim-and we just... rudy-yep jack,rudy,kim-woah (shocked) rudy-this baby is a blackbelt jack and kim-woah rudy-but does bethaney knows the next day bethaney walks i the dojo bethaney-hey pudy pie i missed you and you guys but especially max max-auntie bethaney-yess...did you guys have fun jack and kim-ABSOLUTLY bethaney-thats great now i have to bring him back to my sister thanks again rudy rudy-your welcome baby cakes ms.applebaum giggle then leaves rudy-thank you again and you guys should be parents jack and kim-what?? rudy-i mean you two were so loving to this this child like its like your own jack-well he did look like our child kim-i guess they smile at eachother and when rudy walks away they hold hands and watch tv together snuggiling THE END hope you guys enjoyed it and im terribly sorry this is too long leave comets below or above thanks for tuning in love ya wiki people <3